Jen D. Juguetería
"Such a simple thing a doll, once said to be vessels that spirits were able to make thier home in. If one wasn't able to go to heaven or hell, a wondering soul as it may seem. Then onto an action figure, such a wonder idea to see sons playing with them and often wishing to be like said figures. But what if these dollys and action figures had come to life, all would run from them because they could move on thier own. How sad really, only showing at just how scared civillians are to enter the toy room of Jen D. Juguetería........So now do you dare to enter into his toy room or run away like the others.............." —''Dolf the Scratchmen'' Jen “Toy Maker”D. Juguetería (ジェンおもちゃ,Jin D. Juugueteeríaa) is the second mate of The Halloween Pirates, often also known as the Anti-Santa Claus (抗サンタクロース Taisantakurousu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]). He is a mysterious man who appears be almost half man/half kistune, originally he was a toy maker. Who had traveled offering his toys to the noble children’s, making a good living for himself. But after discovering that one child in particular didn’t like any of his toys and he had a devil fruit in his hands, but ended up throwing it in the garbage. Jen had went through the garbage and found said devil fruit, turning out to be the Sasa Sasa no Mi. After coming back to that noble child and being the first one to show him his new toy room. He had murdered the child, then escaping and then being pursued by marines. He had killed his pursuers, by letting them into his toy room as well and ended up murdering them as well. But after being on the run for several days, he had ran into Samhain. Who had heard of the Toy maker and wanted to see him first hand. Thinking that he would have been a fine add-on to his crew, he had fought Samhain. They two equally powerful and loving the idea of the new Halloween era Samhain plans to build. Since then Jen had ran free doing whatever he pleased, earning himself a bounty of 550,000,000 for such crimes as: The murder of a nobleman and his family, his own murder of thousands of marines and kidnapping several of the commanding officers. Committing a series of crimes such as stealing two marine vessels, stealing supplies and cutting off Marines communications. Creating a giant board game out of Marines and their families, making little girls dollys come to life and choke them to death. Bring boy’s action figures to life and making the boys do bad things to their mommies and daddies. His most famous crime was his attack on one of the Shichinukai Trafalgar Law, wanting to see if the Operating room or the Toy room will win. But sadly it was postpone by interruption of the Marines, protecting the shichibukai. With this Jen sets out to let everyone into his toy room and play with him, in the new Era of Halloween. Appearance Jen had gone through a number of outfit changes, first during his time as a traveling toy maker. He wore a very bright and colorful suit, with a top hat and his hair slicked back. He was an average height of a man his age and a lean building, long arms and legs. A very tall and imposing man, to the children. But always seen with a grin on his face as he offered his toys to the noble's children. After the murders and in the per-time skip, his whole body had changed. In some point he had come into contact with Dr. Nanbu and Jen had gotten a kistune nine tails and ear implanted onto his body. Having full control, his hair went from a light brown to a silver, growing long. Covering his eyes, he now wore a long black robe and a top hat, with his nails paint black. Now and after the post-time skip, Jen had full got done with his body modifications. He now was taller and more muscular, he hair still gray was cut shorter and still covering his eyes. He now wears an ivory colored long sleeved shirt, going down passed his hands. He has a hood over his head, where his Kistune ears are coming out of the top of it. He wears a brown and white stripped scarf around his neck, with a pair of black pants. His tails visible, with a red sash around his waist and he wears a pair of geta shoes to tie his new outfit together. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Second Mate Category:Cyborg Category:Toy Maker Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User